Theater Drama
by White Weasel
Summary: The cast list for the school's production of Romeo and Juliette is posted. Kiku can't help but be disappointed by the results.


**AN: I'm gonna be real with ya'll this is just something I found in my docs when I was looking through them. I figured since it's complete I would post it but I haven't really looked over this all that much. Also, fair warning this is over two years old, but I didn't want the work I put into writing this way back when to go to waste. The story behind this fic is that in my Sophomore year I was really disappointed with how theater was going for me and was high key thinking about giving up. I wrote this to cheer me up by like attempting to express my disappointment through Kiku. Then I just let the story sit and kinda forgot about it. A half a year later, in my Junior year, I landed a role in an extremely small cast play (11 actors in total) and in my senior year I was given the lead role for my school's production. Moral of the story kids is uh don't give up what you're passionate about I guess! Well, without further ado here's the story. Hope you guys enjoy at least somewhat!**

"So dude, what part do you think you got?" Alfred was currently walking as he held a lunch tray in his hands. It was his lunch period and he was beyond excited to see the casting results for the fall play. The list had been posted and a few people were already crowding around it.

"I'm not sure." Kiku replied, grasping his own sack lunch tightly. The teenager's audition hadn't gone as well as he had been hoping. Sure, he hadn't messed up majorly, but it seemed his performance had lacked something. The Junior was usually very good at portraying the emotion of the scene, but when he had been reading through his lines it just didn't seem to click. Kiku had kept this to himself of course; there was no point in telling anyone of this.

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough. C'mon let's go set our food down and then check it out." The blonde then began to pick up the pace of his walking causing Kiku to almost jog to keep up with him. As soon as Alfred found the table where a few of their friends were sitting he- none too gently- deposited his lunch and pivoted toward the western wall of the cafeteria. Kiku followed shortly after once his own lunch had been safely placed on the table.

When the two arrived most of the people around the list were already clearing out. Most of them looked happy for the most part but some faces of disappointment were among them. Kiku began scanning the list but was interrupted by Alfred.

"Su- _weeeet!_ I'm Mercutio!" The teen's eyes shone with happiness.

"Ah, that's wonderful Alfred!" Kiku gave a small smile and then resumed looking through the list for his name. He took note, however, at who had received main roles in this year's production of _Romeo and Juliet._ Well, not the original Shakespearean script, but a modernized and simplified version of it.

Romeo was to be played by Francis Bonnefoy; that much was expected. Natalya Arlovskaya would be Juliet. While she was usually an unpleasant person her acting skills were pretty good and her stunning beauty fit the part well. Tybalt would be played by Gilbert Beilschmidt which fit the boy's personality to a tee. Kiku continued down the list and stopped at Friar Lawrence, the part he had been hoping for. The name next to it was not his own, rather it read: _Arthur Kirkland._

Kiku swallowed hard. He should have expected the rejection after his pitiful audition. However, the Junior ran his eyes down the list again to his second choice of Benvolio. His name was not there either. Instead it was replaced by that of Toris Laurinaitis. Kiku's heart seemed to leap right into his throat.

"Oh, it looks like you got the part of…" Alfred scrutinized the list. "Friar John. That's pretty good!" The boy smiled with all the heart as he had before, except this time it didn't reach Kiku.

"I suppose so… Well, why don't we go back to our table." Kiku said, trying not to let his sadness show through. He then turned and sat back down for lunch. The people who sat with Alfred and Kiku during this time were Feliciano, Ludwig, Ivan, Francis, Yao, and none other than Arthur himself. All of them were going to be involved some way or another with the production. Feli would help with props and painting the set. Ludwig was on stage crew. Yao would be helping out with meals on the long nights of rehearsals and in between performances, and the rest of them were in the cast. It seemed this was all the group could happily chat about for the next twenty five minutes. Kiku was the only one who did not say much, instead opting to eat his food.

"I still can't believe I get to charm to beautiful Natalya Arlovskaya." Francis said.

"Ha, she won't look at anyone but Ivan normally. I'm sure a frog prancing around in a costume with theater makeup on will change all of that." Arthur ridiculed his friend.

"Yes, well I'm glad that your terrible bedhead will be hidden under a wig." Francis shot back.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

The bickering continued on for another minute while everyone else quietly let the two work it out. At the end of every "fight" the duo had they always apologized indirectly. Getting between the two would just ruin the process.

"Despite everything Arthur, I do believe that you were definitely the best candidate for Friar Lawrence and I am glad you got the part." As soon as the words left Francis's mouth, Kiku stopped chewing his food. He tried to tell himself he wasn't bothered by it; that Arthur really _had_ deserved the part and not Kiku.

"Thank you." Arthur replied as he looked away. Normal conversation resumed at the table.

"Ah, excuse me. I must use the bathroom." Kiku announced, surprising his friends. Without another word the teen stood up and walked to the bathroom. He relieved himself, washed his hands, and then just stood in the empty room.

Why was he so upset? He _knew_ that he hadn't done his best at the audition. He should be glad that he got a part. He still got to attend practice and spend time with his friends. Even these thoughts couldn't uplift Kiku's spirits.

The door the the bathroom began to open. Kiku jumped and quickly turned on the faucet so it looked as if he was finishing up his business rather than just standing there. He glanced into the mirror on the wall to see who had entered. Much to his surprise, it was Alfred.

Alfred, noticing Kiku's gaze, nervously smiled. "Hey, is um, well is everything alright?"

"What makes you ask that?" The running water was turned off and Kiku dried his hands with paper towels.

"Well, I dunno. You just seemed kinda down at lunch and you barely talked…"

Kiku mentally berated himself. Was it really that obvious that he was upset? It was something trivial. He shouldn't have to bring anyone else into this problem. In fact it shouldn't even be a problem at all.

"I assure you Alfred. I am fine." To stop any further conversation the bell rung signaling the end of lunch. Alfred's look of worry was still present but he smiled through it.

"Guess it's off to class then. Ready to go?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah." And with that the two walked to their next period, the small exchange seemingly forgotten.

* * *

"And then Ivan had to be such a jerk about everything saying that the teacher was right when _he clearly wasn't_. And you know what I have to do? Switch seats with Yao and sit right next to the guy!" Alfred continued ranting to Kiku. With the way the blonde was waving his arms around Kiku was surprised that his friend didn't hit him.

Kiku readjusted his messenger bag and continued walking. The teenagers had fallen into the routine of walking home together after they had realized they lived in the same neighborhood Freshman year. Matthew usually joined them but today he was hanging out with Gilbert.

"I just can't believe I have to see Ivan's ugly mug for the next two months after school." Alfred complained. Kiku's mind seemed to freeze at the mention of the play. However, to keep the conversation going he nodded slowly. The lack of energy didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong? Are you looking forward to spending time with Ivan?"

"Of course not." Kiku answered.

"Then what has you so down?" As his friend asked this, Kiku nervously pulled down on his sweatshirt sleeves.

"Nothing. Didn't you already ask this at lunch?"

"I did, but a hero won't stop until he's certain the day has been saved!" Alfred exclaimed proudly. The teen's expression then softened as he stopped walking and turned toward Kiku. "You can tell me anything. I won't tell anybody or judge you. Promise!"

Kiku swallowed. He couldn't let Alfred worry about him like this. There was no choice but to tell him lest Alfred think what was eating him was actually important.

"You won't laugh?" Kiku confirmed. "Because it's very insignificant."

"Dude, it can't be insignificant if it's bothering you." Alfred looked so genuine to Kiku at that moment that he couldn't have lied to him.

"Okay, I, um well," Kiku took a shaky breath. "I did not get the part I wanted in the play." The boy quickly bowed his head in embarrassment.

Instead of the laughter that he had braced himself for, Kiku felt himself enveloped in a hug. Normally, the Japanese boy didn't like such a great amount of physical contact, but if he was honest with himself, it was what he needed at the moment.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling bad about not getting what you want." Alfred pulled back from the hug. "Remember when I broke my arm at football tryouts Freshman year? I had to stop and not play football anymore… But something good came out of it! I tried out for the play and got to meet a bunch of cool people and get close to my best bud." Alfred wrapped his arm around his friend's neck.

"I just don't see how anything good can come out of this though…" Kiku hated being such a pessimist, but he really did believe the words that he was saying. Nonetheless, Alfred shot him a smile.

"I'm not sure either Kiku, but why don't we find out together."


End file.
